The Beginning
by Maannga
Summary: There is a terror that rises from the darkest places of the land, were no life dares to go. The trees whisper great secrets of the land, secrets that only a few know. You probably already know, but can you guess who is narrating?
1. Prologue

**Forgive me if my story is terrible. I am not a good writer, even though I wish to be one. Enjoy and happy writing.**

* * *

There is fear in the wind. It howls it's terror through the trees, making them whisper the secrets of the land to each other. The trees shiver from the darkness that gathers, unknown to the inhabitants of the land. They laugh, they sing, they dance their happiness and peace, oblivious to the rising evil. The animals know of it, though. They speak the language of the trees and the wind. They know the fate of what is to happen.

It was when the Hyrulean Civil War ended that the evil that gripped his heart began to change his thoughts, his actions, his plan. The very thought of power that he could obtain through the sacred Triforce made him hunger for the blood of the Hylian King and the Royal Family. No one suspected him. No one thought that the very man who saved Hyrule from the doom of eternal twilight could ever begin a plan of his own to control the world. So from the inside of the very military forces of Hyrule, he began his attack from the core of his enemy.

His attack burned the city with flames from the underworld that devoured everything without mercy. His army, with their urge for blood to spill onto the streets, left no one in their path alive. The Hylain Knights bravely fought back. With the gods on their sides, they were able to defeat their enemies.

Perhaps it is my fault the next turn of events occurred. Perhaps my actions to save the life that I had created was the very actions that took so many lives. I still wonder, to this day, that perhaps, I had made a very grave mistake. If I hadn't blessed the child of Hylian blood with my power, perhaps the Triforce of Power would not belong in the wrong hands, perhaps the events that caused grief and misery to the creatures of the land wouldn't have happened.

The moon shines a silver light onto the land. It shines through the darkness of night, producing enough light for a traveler to safely make his way to his destination. When the moon wanes, the darkness gets stronger, and the traveler is lost. But, the moon always waxes in the sky again, bring light to that traveler, bringing him safely home. Darkness cannot exist without light. Light will always return.

I could have never stopped the darkness from coming, even if I had never blessed that child. Without him, Hyrule would be lost. I had allowed a chance for the moon to wax again.

I am getting ahead of myself. Why should I tell you the ending of the story? It is only natural for a human such as yourself to be wondering where I am getting at, and it is natural for me to want to tell you. I suppose that I should began the tale with a name. The Legend of Zelda.


	2. Death Marked Beginning

**This chapter is not as good as the last one, but please enjoy anyways. I will try to improve my chapters in the future. Happy writing. :)**

* * *

If you listen close enough, stories lost to human knowledge will be spoken to you. Stories that have been forgotten by everyone except those who have been there. The trees remember. So does the mountains and the wind. They remember exactly what happened centuries ago. A great legend of old, and the beginning of later legends to come.

Legends speak of a boy, a boy young in years, who traveled through time to save the Kingdom of Hyrule from the treacherous hands of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Songs of praise are dedicated to the hero, yet his true story has been lost through the generations.

But I remember.

I remember the screaming of the dying ringing in my ears. I remember the fire from hell engulfing Hyrule with scarlet flames that roared with anger. I remember the darkness that rose from the east, and I remember the fear that filled the hearts of my people, fear of dying and fear that no one can save them.

I remember because I was there.

* * *

There was sorrow in the trees' voices. They no longer whispered when the wind blew. They made no movement as the wind tried to make them dance their swaying movements. They had withdrawn from the world like a turtle, hiding in its shell.

Sorrow can destroy even the greatest of beings. It takes over the mind and makes creatures blind to everything around. And when someone is blind, they going insane.

The trees no longer thought logically. They cared nothing of the world around them anymore. It pained me to see my precious trees lose all sanity as I watched helplessly.

The Great Deku Tree had died.

It was the beginning of the end of the world I had worked so hard to create. A world of the life that was born from my imagination, life that I was so careful to make . And on the night of his death, I sang a song of sorrow, watching the moon as it rose high into the sky.

"_Meiki za gure-to deku ki. Kare ukiyo fo-su rosuto, Kare nai. Waga onri yuujin, za kan mai seisei, rosuto. Kesshite ki-pu za ichi izure waga hiou. Meiki kare negli tua yume."_

My song filled the night air with anguish. The soft notes of my melody were lost in the silence of the night, yet there seemed to be an echo that rang though out the woods. As the last note died away, I was filled with a sudden desire. A desire to save the rest of my loving creatures from the dreadful Ganondorf, the same Ganondorf who stole my loving Great Deku Tree with a curse. A curse that resulted with death.

The Great Deku Tree had known my secrets. I had told him everything through the voice of the wind. I spoke of a hero, a hero who will stop the rising evil. A hero I had chosen, before he was born. I knew that he had passed on these secrets before his death; he passed them on to the young Kokiri without a fairy.

It is time for the hero to set out on his journey. The beginning was marked by the Great Deku Tree's death. It was the beginning of one of the greatest legends of all time. And it was at this time I had made my gravest mistake.


	3. Note From the Happy Mask Salesman

**Please note that the last chapter was been updated and is now longer. Please enjoy this chapter. I have decided to create little notes from random people of Hyrule. The people will appear in my stories as well. Happy Writing.**

* * *

Ho, ho, ho! Hello there, I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I have a lot of rare pieces that I have come to own from all over the world. I travel and sell them for a good price. Eh? I seem shady? No, no, I can see it all over your face, there is no need for you to say anything. Perhaps I am disturbing you. That is fine, I will take my wares somewhere else.

Eh? You ask of this mask? It is a very rare specimen, it is. The Mask of Truth is said to let you see into the minds of those you encounter. It was once owned by the Sheikah… Eh? Not that mask? Which one are you talking about?

This one? No, you cannot have this one. It is called Majora's Mask. It took many hardships to achieve such a rare piece. It is said to have the power to grant the wearer's desires. But is also possesses…

A POWER SO DREADFUL IT IS BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS! IT IS A MASK OF EVIL!

Ah, I spoke too much. How could I let such terrible information slip out? Please, forgive me, and forget what I just said.

Hm? Ah, this mask? Yes, this is the Keaton Mask. You want to buy it? No, I do not sell my wares. You can, however, borrow them at a fee. It is for your son? I'm sorry, but I can never give up such a unique treasure. I am terribly sorry.

My shop is in Hyrule. If you want to borrow this mask, please feel free to stop by. Good-bye, and good luck guarding Death Mountain.

I am the Happy Mask Salesman. Ho, ho, ho.


	4. Dreamed Embarkment

**I am trying something new, so my story may seem a little different. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I'll do my best, and please enjoy. I swear, my chapters keep getting worse and worse.**

* * *

Link. The grass whispered his name. Though he did not know of is destiny, it did. Every time he walked by, the grass would wave back and forth, even though the wind wasn't blowing. When he turned his head at the sound of swaying grass to see if something lurked in the bushes, the grass quieted. It was hushed and in awe at the presence of their hero.

He was making his way through the vast Hyrule Field, seeking a conference with the Princess Zelda, who lived in the castle that resided in the center of Hyrule. It was his first time to set foot outside of the forest, and when he took his first look at Hyrule field, he stopped in awe. He wasn't use to large and open areas, and seeing Hyrule Field shocked him. Even I, every time I lay eyes on that field, suck in my breath in wonder.

It had rolling hills of soft green grass and laughing flowers that danced when dawn broke through the darkness of night. The river flowed with sapphire-blue water; it sparkled and shimmered in the sun's golden light. Off in the distance, the outline of tall, majestic mountains could be seen, coloring the horizon with its dark, but beautiful colors. Even at night, when all of this beauty hide in the darkness, the moon painted the earth with a silver light.

Yet the field, which was usually filled with the sound of singing birds, was silent. Only the grass, when it danced it's soft movements, made a sound that only a few can hear. The silence was eerie. Silence can make a louder sound than anything else in the world. It suppressed my ears, hurting them, and the sound entered my heart, making it beat harder. It was the sound that you hear before a battle. It was the sound of death, and it was the sound of the world holding its breath, waiting to see what will happen next.

I am not young in human years. But I was naïve. I acted too quickly, thinking of nothing of the consequences, and my punishment was watching many of the people I love die. I made a very big mistake. In desperation to help Hyrule, I spoke to Princess Zelda in her dreams in the form of images. I spoke of an upcoming darkness and an evil beyond compare that will wipe out Hyrule. I told her of a hero who will come, who possessed the Kokiri Emerald. And that he would save Hyrule. This was my mistake. Princess Zelda took action like I wanted her to. But it was how everything turned out that wasn't what I expected.

My actions destroyed Hyrule.

When the moon is full, you only see a perfect circle that illuminates an ivory-colored light. But when it wanes, you can see the dark side of the moon. The moon will continue to wane until it was completely engulfed in shadow. Hyrule began to darken. The moon always waxes again, but this time, I feared that it would not.

I was foolish to try to take matters into my own hands. How I wish I could go back and change time! How I wish I could turn back the sun so I could watch Hyrule prosper rather than watch it fall to ruins.

Link. He was Hyrule's only hope, and he was too young. He was not ready to save Hyrule. And as I watched him speak with Princess Zelda, I decided help to help him. I decided to step in, and take action. I watched as Zelda and Link smiled at each other, and my heart ached with happiness. I reached out, and even though I had no physical form, tried to touch him. My hand went through his solid body. I pulled my hand back, and watched as he and Zelda parted ways, not realizing that this would be the last time they would speak to each other for a long time.

The wind is speaking to me. It knows of the rising terror that rises from the darkest places, where no life dares to go. It knows of the evil that festers in the hearts of man. It knows secrets that only a few know. I knew this, too, but I knew he could do it. I will be there to help him.

My Link. My hero.

* * *

**From now on, chapters will be longer. This one is short, I know, but future chapters will much longer!**


End file.
